onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bilić
Bilić is a Marine commodore stationed on Hand Island. He is the main antagonist in Episode of Luffy. Appearance Bilić is a round man with skinny limbs. He has orange hair, and the right half of his face is colored black while the other side is pale. He wears a small black and white Marine hat, blue striped pants, and buckled boots, one of which is brown and the other black. Under his Marine coat, Bilić wears a double-breasted, long-sleeved shirt where the left half is yellow and the right half is black. He also carries a puppet of an orange snake. Personality painting in Bilić's office.]] He is a fan of Borsalino and wants to follow in his footsteps in order to become a future admiral. Due to his dream, he is rather selfish and doesn't accept the opinions of others. He has a habit of talking with his puppet, making it compliment him and insult others. This, and the fact that he fired cannonballs at Hand island for the sake of his own entertainment, indicates that he has a rather sadistic personality. Abilities and Powers As a Marine commodore, he has power over lower-ranking subordinates. He is also a skilled ventriloquist. Despite his lack of fighting skill, his body is surprisingly durable, as he was able to survive being hit by Luffy's Elephant Gatling. Weapons He usually uses several machines made by Hand Island's craftsmen under Bilić's orders: * : a huge cannon located on the Marine base's tower, which Bilić used to shoot at Hand Island everyday during the last year. It was destroyed by Regis' wax. * : a dark-green single-seater with a cannon that Bilić used in his last fight against Monkey D. Luffy. It has a "foot" on the bottom allowing it to move and according to Bilić, it is faster than Soru. It is able to shoot big tops that follow theirs target on a network of steel wires where it can run. Due to the energy combined with the speed and weight of the projectiles, and a special type of fuse, Elizabeth creates a much stronger impact when it fires. This impact was enough to break the protection the Gomu Gomu no Mi gave Luffy. It was destroyed by Luffy's Elephant Gatling. History Past After the Whitebeard Pirates' flag lost its protection value, some pirates began to attack Hand Island and Bilić intervened, protecting the island in exchange of the inhabitants' submission and male adults' enrollment in the Marines, starting the construction of the base and of the Josephine cannon. A year later the cannon was completed and Bilić started to shoot everyday at the island. Due to his insubordination, Bilić jailed Regis. Episode of Luffy When the base had reached 82% completion, the Straw Hat Pirates were spotted by Bilić and he starts to shoot at them with Josephine. Later, Coby and Helmeppo arrived at the base to perform investigations about Bilić's conduct. He then visited Regis' cell to persuade him to apologize, but with no results and the commodore ordered the usual torture of dipping the cell in water for some minutes. Later, when he learnt about Luffy's intrusion in the base and that he freed Regis, Bilić ordered to shoot several cannonballs at Hand Island, but Zoro cut them all. In the final battle against Luffy, he used his single-seat cannon, Elizabeth, and its big tops, but Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Franky and Coby destroyed them all. In the end Luffy beat him with a Elephant Gatling. He was later brought to a court-martial by Coby and Helmeppo. Site Navigation it:Bilić Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marine Commodores Category:Hand Island Characters Category:Episode Special Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Non-Canon Antagonists